An organic light-emitting display panel uses an organic light-emitting element to display images. The organic light-emitting display panel has been increasingly and widely applied to various kinds of electronic devices because of advantages such as fast response and low power consumption, etc.
Often, a display panel of the organic light-emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, and each of the plurality of pixels includes an organic light-emitting element. Accordingly, the quality of the working status of the organic light-emitting element may directly impact the evenness and brightness of the display panel. The organic light-emitting element is a current-controlled module and is often driven using a current generated by the thin film transistor that is in a saturation state. Restricted by the fabrication process, the threshold voltage |Vth| of the driving transistors, particularly the driving transistors fabricated by the low-temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) technology, have very poor evenness and may even drift, such that different driving currents may be generated when the same grey-scale voltage is inputted. The inconsistency in the driving current may cause the working status of the organic light-emitting element to be unstable, thereby rendering relatively poor evenness in the display brightness of the organic light-emitting display panel.
The disclosed organic light-emitting pixel driving circuit, driving method thereof, and organic light-emitting display panel are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.